The Life Of Blaze Korsakov
by SkyeHathaway1995
Summary: This story isnt about vampires. This story is about a girl called Blaze, she is a princess with powers, she loses her mentor and falls inlove. i wrote this story as a english assignment when i was 12. This summary is really bad, but please read/reveiw
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Every muscle in my body was screaming for me to stop fighting, but I knew I couldn't, I can't give up now. This is the one shot I get at showing my family and my Kingdom that I am as good as any other stupid boy around here and I couldn't give up because I knew _he _was watching. _He _was _my_ uncle _and _my King and I couldn't let him down. I kept fighting until every last fully trained guard with over four years experience was on the ground unconscious. Everyone was quiet. I walked over to the middle of the arena, turned to face my uncle, took a deep breath and bowed. When he smiled at me everyone clapped and cheered. I walked out of the arena and to my tent with a big smile on my face.

"You were amazing out there." I turned around at the sound of her voice.

"Thanks Sapphira," I said.

"I wish I was half as good as you." She looked at me with a look I haven't seen on her face in a while. Jealousy.

"I can see that," I said.

"What?" she asked.

"The look you're giving me, I thought we were over this."

"What look, I wasn't giving any look." She looked away from me.

"Sapphira Raksha, we have been best friends since we were ten. I know _that_ look when I see it."

"Your right, I'm sorry Blaze, I guess I was a little jealous." I went over to her and hugged her.

"Its okay, trust me I know how you feel."

"You do?" she asked.

"I used to have an older brother remember." I smiled at her.

"Good point." We both laughed at that, but the happiness faded from Sapphira when her older brother, Archer walked into my tent.

"Princess," he bowed. "I just wanted to say you were fantastic out there and that I hope your uncle can see that we could use someone like you in the Royal Guard." He smiled at me but when he looked at Sapphira he frowned.

"Hello brother, it's been a while," she said.

"Yes it has. How was your trip?" Archer didn't approve of Sapphira coming on the trip with me last time.

"It was good."

"That's good to hear," he turned back to me with a smile on his face. "Your uncle would like a word." He held the tent flap open for me. With a heavy sigh I walked out of the tent with him guiding me at my side.

"So," I said to Archer, "Do you know what my uncle wants?"

"No, sorry Princess I don't." He didn't look at me when he spoke he just stared straight ahead. That's strange normally he can't keep his eyes off me. You see Archer and I have a funny relationship, Archer loves me but I can't bring myself to loving him in return, but I certainly feel something towards him.

"Archer, is something wrong?" I asked. He looked at me for a moment.

"Nothing." We walked in silence the rest of the way to my uncle's chambers. I was just about to open the door when Archer grabbed my wrist and pushed me against the wall.

"Archer wh-" he cut me off by putting his lips to mine. He pulled away and looked at me.

"Blaze, I'm sorry," he said.

"For what? Kissing me?"

"No, for what your Uncle is about to say to you." He turned me around and pushed me through the door.

My Uncle was sitting at his desk. He looked up at my presence.

"You wanted to see me, Your Majesty?" I bowed.

"Yes. Blaze you were absolutely brilliant out there in that arena today!" he said with pride in his voice.

"Thankyou Uncle," I said.

"Blaze, I know this is a big ask and this is the councils vote, not mine, I am completely against it, but so far you are the only one capable of this mission."

"I'm sorry Uncle, I don't understand," I said. He stood up and walked over to me, he placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Blaze, Shadrack is back and he's brought a dragon with him," he said.

"But, but, he cant I thought he was dead, and he can't have a dragon my brother killed the last of their kind." My voice grew louder as I spoke. This cant be happening!

"Everyone else thought he was dead too but apparently we thought wrong. As for the dragon, we have no clue as to how he got one."

"So, what is the mission you want me to do Uncle?" I asked with my head held high.

He hesitated before saying, "We need you to find Shadrack and his dragon and kill them." He looked at me for a moment than continued.

"Can you do that for us Blaze?" he asked.

I didn't need to think about my answer I'm making because if it means I get to kill the man that killed my family then…

"I'll do it, when do I leave?" My King smiled at me.

"Thank you Blaze and you leave whenever you're ready," He pulled me into a big hug and whispered, "Thank you for doing this Blaze and when you return your place in the Royal Guard will be waiting for you _and _your place on the thrown." I pulled away from my uncle and looked at him.

"Can I leave now?" I asked.

"Like I said you can leave when ever you want," he said. I turned and left my uncle standing in the middle of his chambers.

I walked straight to my room, ignoring anyone that tried to talk to me. I walked through my door to find Archer and Sapphira yelling at each other over something, they didn't even notice me when I walked in.

"What were you thinking Archer!" yelled Sapphira.

"I only did it because my heart told me to Sapphira!" he yelled back.

"Guys! Can you stop fighting in my room?" I yelled. They both shut their mouths when I spoke.

"Thank you. Now can you please tell me wh-" but I didn't get to finish because I was attacked from behind. Someone hit me over the back of the head with something solid. I landed on the ground with a thud. I rolled onto my back just in time to see my attacker going for another hit, this time it was with a sword and it was going straight for my chest. With my speed I was out of the way and off the ground in the blink of an eye. With a simple kick to his temple he was on the ground unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"What the hell happened!" yelled one of the guards as they burst through my door.

"Wish I knew," both Archer and I said at the same time.

"My lady, are you okay?" Archer asked.

"Yeah I'm fine thanks." I walked over to the unconscious man on the ground and turned him over so he was on his back. I knelt down and put my hands on either side of his head and concentrated on him. All of his past and memories and thoughts came rushing into my head. I pulled away when I saw one memory. I sat there staring at the man, breathing very hard; it felt like someone had knocked all the air out of me. Sapphira and Archer rushed to my side. Sapphira was about to speak when my uncle burst through the doors and came straight to my side pushing Archer out of the way. He put his hands on either side of my face and looked me straight in the eye. I cringed away from him when he touched me. He looked hurt.

"Blaze, what did you see?" he asked. I tried to slow my breathing down but it wouldn't.

"I-I saw Sh-Shadrack. Shadrack s-sent h-him," I stammered. I also saw a lot of other things but I wasn't about to tell my uncle what I saw. I needed to get away from here, I needed to find Shadrack and kill him. I got up and started to walk out my door when my uncle spoke.

"Blaze you don't have to go if you don't want to," he said. I turned back to look at him.

"Yes I do uncle. If what I saw in that mans mind is true, then I have to stop Shadrack before he does anymore damage," I said as I turned on my heel.

"Well you're taking someone with you." I stopped dead in my tracks. What! Someone is coming with me. I can't have anyone with me. Not after what I saw.

"What! I'm Blaze Korsakov, I do my missions alone uncle, you should know that by now,' I said to him.

"Not this one, you're taking him with you." He nodded to someone behind me. I turned around and standing in front of me was the most beautiful man I had ever seen. He had silvery black hair with blue, almost silver, eyes. He was very tall and he looked about 24 years old. Strapped to his back was one of the biggest swords I had ever seen and the markings on it were amazing. When I looked back to his eyes I noticed he was looking at me too.

"Blaze this is Raiden Reynard," my uncle said.

"Reynard?" I asked the question to my uncle but I kept my eyes on Raiden.

"Yes, this is Shadrack's son." I spun around so fast and glared at my uncle.

"You must be out of your mind if you think I am traveling with _him_!" I yelled as I stormed out of my room with my bags and straight to the stables to get my horse, Bian.

When I got to the stables the stable boy, Lance, helped me get Bian ready. As I went to put my saddle on his back I sensed someone behind me. I didn't recognize his mind so I dropped my saddle and pulled my sword from my belt and pointed it at the stranger. I couldn't see their face but I knew who it was when I saw his sword strapped to his back. I flipped my sword in my hand and put it back on my belt.

"What do you want?" I growled at him while I turned back to my horse.

"Look, Blaze, I understand that you don't want me here but-"I cut him off.

"Your right, I don't want you here, so leave!" I snapped at him. He picked up my saddle and put it on Bian's back.

"I understand how you feel towards me at the moment, but we have the same motive you want Shadrack dead and so do I," he said to me. I thought about it for a moment.

"Fine. You can come with me but if you get hurt or killed it's your own fault," I snapped at him, "And this doesn't mean I trust you."

He sighed a sigh of relief, "Thank you, and don't worry you _will_ learn to trust me," he said with a smirk.

"Don't hold your breath," I muttered. He chuckled at that.

I was waiting for Raiden outside the stables when someone came up behind me and grabbed me by the waist. I gave a little yelp before I realized who it was.

"Wow, I finally managed to sneak up on the famous Blaze Korsakov," said Archer in a victorious voice. I turned around to face him.

"Well enjoy it while you can, because it will be the first and last time that you ever get to do it," I said.

"Well then, can I enjoy this too?" he asked while he leaned closer to me. I knew where this was going and for some reason I couldn't say no to it. His lips came down to mine. I realized in that moment that I did love Archer. I started to kiss him back but we were interrupted, we jumped apart when someone cleared their throat. Raiden was standing there with his arms crossed over his chest like he disapproved of what he just witnessed.

"Are you ready to leave Blaze?" he asked. I nodded.

"Yes, but I have t-"

"Blaze Korsakov! Do you think you can just run off without taking me with you or saying goodbye!" yelled Sapphira. I turned around to see a very angry Sapphira Raksha walking towards me.

"Oh right, I knew I was missing something," I said. Archer and Raiden burst out laughing but when Sapphira glared at them, they stopped.

"Where do you think you are going?" she asked me.

"My uncle wants me to do another mission," I said.

"Good, I need to get-" I cut her off.

"Sapphira I'm going alone," I said in a calm voice.

"What!" she exclaimed.

"I said I'm going alone, you can't come with me this time, it's going to be too dangerous," I said as I looked at my shoes.

"I don't care your not leaving me, we're a team." She's right I can't leave her but it will be very dangerous, and…

"Fine you can come but what I say goes, is that clear?" I looked her right in the eye.

"Crystal," she said. She turned and ran into the stable to get her horse.

"Well I better go, I have some things to take care of," sighed Archer. I turned back to face him. He pulled me into a big hug.

"Promise me something?" he asked.

"Anything," I said into his chest.

"Promise me you will bring her back alive," he said.

"I will."

"Good, and bring yourself back too." I laughed at that.

"Don't worry I'll come back, but I can't promise I will be breathing when I do." He pulled me away from him so we were looking at each other.

"You better be breathing Blaze Korsakov," he said firmly. I gave a little smile.

"I will." Sapphira walked out of the stables as Archer pulled me back into another hug.

"Oh my gosh, I knew it, I knew you two would fall in love!" she said happily.

"Well its time for us to go," I said as I gave Archer a quick kiss on the lips. We mounted our horses and started off towards the front gates. The only problem was that the front gates were on the other side of the city. Yay, that means we have to walk through the city with an escort.

A lot of people were talking when they saw us, they were saying things like,

"That's the princess…"

"Where could she be going now…?"

"Who is the man with her…?"

"That's Raiden Reynard…"

We finally reached the front gates and went through them with no more delays.

We had been traveling for two weeks now. We pasted through my Estate on the way to Shadow's Forest to get some supplies and some rest. While we have been travelling Raiden has been helping me develop my gifts. We've had a few encounters with bandits, but when they realized who I was they ran away. Ha no one dare's to mess with me, well except for Shadrack.

We had made our way to Shadow's cave after we couldn't find him in the forest. Shadow is Shadrack's dragon, the only still living of his kind. We dismounted the horses, tied them to trees near the creek and walked over the little hill to the cave. When we where outside the cave I stopped and turned to the others.

"Stay here," I ordered, I started to turn back to the entrance when Raiden spoke.

"No," he said. I was in front of him in the blink of an eye.

"What did you just say to me?" I growled.

"I said no."

"Well last time I checked, I'm the one in charge here, and _I_ said stay!" my voice grew louder with every word and by the end of my sentence I was yelling. That's when we heard it, the big growl that came from inside the cave. Shadow.

"Great, now look what you made me do," I said as I backed away from the cave. I could hear his footsteps getting closer until he came into view. Now, I've seen a few dragons in my life but I have never seen one as big as him, I'm surprised he could even fit in the cave. Shadow had dark purple scales, yellow eyes and spikes going from the top of his head all the way down to the tip of his tail. He had very, very sharp claws and teeth. Nobody moved for a moment, Raiden Sapphira and I stood there staring at him and he stood there staring at…me, sensing me as the bigger threat.

_D__amn he's smarter than I thought_. I thought to Raiden.

_Then don't underestimate him. _He thought back.

"Never do," I muttered.

"Blaze I'm serious," he growled.

I pulled my sword from my belt and pointed it straight at Shadow. He didn't like that so took a step towards me and let out a big roar.

"Show time." And the fight began. Shadow made the first move at me. Okay I take back what I said before about him being smart, he completely put all his attacks towards me and completely forgot about Raiden and Sapphira. Raiden came up from the side of him and tried to drive his sword through his heart but Shadow blocked him, the only problem was he blocked Raiden with me! As soon as he saw Raiden's sword coming towards him, he picked me up with his claws and put my in the way of Raiden's sword. Raiden didn't have enough time to stop his sword but I did. With my enhanced speed and strength I broke free from Shadow's grip and Raiden's sword went straight through his heart. The massive dragon fell to the ground dead.

"Blaze are you okay?" asked Sapphira.

"Yeah, why?" I asked.

"Umm…you head and arm, Blaze," said Raiden. I looked down at my arm. There was a big cut running from my bicep to my wrist. I also realized that there was something warm and sticky running down the side of my head.

"Oh." As soon as the words left my mouth I fainted.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

The next time I woke I was being carried on someone's back and there were people talking. I tried to speak but I couldn't, no sound would come out so I decided to go back to sleep.

I woke to the sound of horse hoofs on stone and the noise of people talking about…me? Where are we? And who was holding me in the saddle? I did the only thing I could do I called out to Raiden.

_Raiden are you there?_

_Yeah I'm here. _ My eyes flew open and I screamed out in pain. I felt Raiden jump from behind me at my screams. My arm felt like it was on fire.

"Blaze what's wrong?" asked a worried Raiden.

"MAKE IT STOP! PLEASE! MAKE IT GO AWAY!" I screamed. I closed my eyes tightly and tried to bloke out the pain but it was no use it just got worse. By now Raiden had jumped off and was yelling orders at people.

"Get her a healer and stretcher now!" he yelled at someone. I was still screaming out in pain when Raiden pulled me off the horse and had me in his arms.

"Blaze open your eyes, the pain is from the dragon venom," Raiden said while he rested his hand on my cheek. My screams where really loud but I did as he said, I opened my eyes to see Raiden's silver ones staring right back at me. The pain vanished for a moment, my screams died down but it was replaced with a new pain. This time the pain was in my head, I thought my head was going to explode, it felt like something with claws was in my brain and was clawing away at my head, and I thought the pain in my arm was bad, but that was nothing compared to this new pain.

"RAIDEN! PLEASE MAKE IT STOP!" I screamed. I was thrashing around when a strong pair of hands came down on my shoulders and held me down.

"Blaze please just stay still and hold on for a few more seconds," Raiden's voice sounded so far away. There was a high pitched ringing noise in my ears. I started to close my eyes.

"Don't you dare leave me Blaze! Keep your eyes open!" Raiden said firmly. I felt more hands pick me up and put me on a stretcher. I was drifting in and out of consciousness, every time I woke there was a different healer healing me. Wow I must have done some damage. The pain in my head was still there but it's lessened. I was really tired and went back into unconsciousness.

The next time I woke I could hear a very familiar voice, but I couldn't place it, I felt someone holding my right hand and someone else resting their head on my left arm. I groaned and tried to sit up but it was no use I fell straight back down.

"Ow," I mumbled.

"Blaze!" I turned my head to my right to be jumped on by Sapphira. I laughed.

"Hey," I said. She sat back down next to me with a big grin on her face.

"What are you so hap-" Whatever I was about to say was cut off by someone crashing there lips to mine, I went to protest but then I realized it was Archer, the kiss was filled with passion, love, happiness and worry. He pulled away from me and rested his forehead to mine.

"Don't you dare scare me like that every again," he said.

"I'm sorry," I said. I had completely forgotten about everyone else in the room until someone cleared their throat. I looked over to the door and standing there was my uncle. He smiled and walked over to me.

"You gave us a big scare when you didn't wake up," he said as he pulled me into a big hug. When we broke apart I had a thought.

"How long have I been asleep for?" I asked. My uncle didn't answer me so I looked at Archer.

"Three days," he said.

"What? How is that possible?" I asked.

"We don't know. You should have woken up as soon as the healers healed you but you didn't," said Sapphira.

"Oh," I said.

**Five day later…**

"So let me get this straight, Shadrack made that dragon with magic and he wants to be King so he's trying to kill us," I said to my uncle while he was looking at my charts.

"Yeah that sounds about right," said a voice from behind me. I spun around to see Raiden standing there.

"It's good to see your better Princess," he said as he gave me a small nod.

"It's good to be better," I said with a smile. Just then Archer burst into my room.

"Your Majesty's, Lord Raiden," he bowed to my uncle and I and gave Raiden a small nod, "Shadrack has been seen on his way to Lord Raiden's Holding with an army." Raiden had run from the room before Archer had even finished. I started to walk to my door when my uncle stopped me.

"Where do you think you are going?" he asked.

"I'm going with Raiden and the guards to help," I said.

"No your not, you are meant to stay here until you are better," he said firmly. That did it, I lost my patience.

"I'm going and there's nothing you can do about it!" I yelled.

"I can so, I'm your King!" he yelled back.

"Not anymore uncle."

"What?" he asked.

"Did you forget what today is?" I asked. He stared at me with shock all over his face.

"That's right, today is my eighteenth birthday and I believe our deal was that when I turned eighteen the thrown was to be mine," I said in cold voice and stormed out of the room with Archer hot on my heels.

Everyone was ready to go; we set out for Raiden's home.

**The next day…**

We had spent all day galloping to Raiden's home and now we were finally here. When we got to the gates we where stopped by the guards.

"What business brings his majesty's royal guards here?" asked the leader. He was pretty young and looked an awfully lot like Raiden. I pushed Bian to go forward, so I wasn't in the middle of my guards anymore, I was right in front of the boy.

"Actually," I said in a very cold voice, "It's _her _majesty," I said as I pulled my hood off of my head and looked at the guard. He gasped and dropped to his knee.

"Your majesty, please, forgive my rudeness, I am Regan Reynard," he said. That would be why he looks like Raiden, this is his younger brother.

"I know who you are, your brother told me about you," I said. He looked at me with a smile on his face.

"My brother?" he asked.

"Yes," I said. I turned in my saddle and faced the back where Raiden was and nodded to him. He gave one look behind him and made his way around the guards to us.

"Hello little brother," he said. Regan's eyes lit up like fire

"Raiden!" yelled his brother, "You must be tired and hungry, come in," he said as he stepped aside and we walked through the gates.

**Three hours later…**

"So you are here to help us?" said Raiden's mother. We were in her office in her house.

"Yes Lady Katsa, now if you don't mind, my men and I would like a place to sleep," I said. She looked up from the papers on her desk.

"Yes of course your Highness, your men may sleep in with the rest of my men in the guard's quarters and you and Sapphira may use Raiden's quarters, he can share with Regan." I heard a complaining groan come from Raiden's lips.

"That would be perfect but Raiden can have his quarters, I wouldn't want to intrude," I said as I looked at Raiden.

"Its fine Raiden wont mind, do you Raiden?" She gave him a stern look. He stared at her for a moment.

"It would be my pleasure," said Raiden.

"Good, then it's settled, Raiden you can show the girls to there their Chambers and Regan can show the Royal Guards to their quarters, now if you will excuse me I have a meeting to attend to," she said as she left her desk and walked towards the door, but she stopped and faced me one last time.

"Thank you for coming to help us Blaze, if anyone can kill Shadrack it's you." I gave her a small nod and she turned and left.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Raiden showed Sapphira and I to our chambers and then left us to wash up and get ready for the feast they were holding in my honor.

Sapphira and I washed and got dressed. Sapphira wore a deep shimmering purple dress that made her look beautiful and had her hair back in a braid. I on the other hand didn't know what to wear.

"Blaze you have to find something," said Sapphira.

"What's the point? Why can't I just wear my normal clothes?" I complained.

"Because my brother is going to be there tonight and I think he wants to ask you something," she said as she walked over to the bathroom and came back with something behind her back.

"Close your eyes and don't open them until I tell you to," she said. I sighed in defeat and closed my eyes…

"Okay you can open your eyes now," said Sapphira as she finished. I opened my eyes and gasped at the girl standing in the mirror. Sapphira had done an amazing job. My dress was similar to Sapphira's; it was blood red with a simple design, but was beautiful and it was also very clingy at the top and flowed out at my waist. I looked up at my hair. It was half up half down with two pieces hanging down in front. I turned around to face Sapphira and pulled her into a big hug.

"You did a fantastic job, thank you so much," I said as I pulled away from her.

"Come on you don't want to be late," she said as she pulled me towards the door.

We got to the dining hall just on time. I got a lot of stares from the men but I was only looking for one…Archer.

"Sapphira where is your brother?" I asked her just as someone pulled me from behind and I was pulled into their arms.

"You look beautiful," said a voice I new all to well. Archer.

"Well when Sapphira has a plan she sticks to it," I said as I hugged him back, "Archer, Sapphira said there was something you wanted to ask me," I said in a nervous voice. I felt and heard him sigh. He pulled away from me and looked straight in the eye.

"Blaze Raksha, I love you and I was wondering if you would do me the honors of making me the happiest man in all The Dells," he reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring, "Blaze Raksha will you marry me?" he asked. As soon as I saw the ring my hands flew to my mouth. It was the prettiest thing I had ever seen.

"Ye-" I never got to finish what I was going to say because there was screaming coming from the doorway. Archer and I both turned to the doorway to see fifteen men with swords standing there; they were Shadrack's men.

"Stay here and don't do anything stupid," Archer said as he and my men moved towards them. Yeah right as if I'm going to stay back and watch. With my enhanced speed I ran from the dining room and to my room, got changed into my fighting clothes, grabbed my sword and was back in the dining room before anyone noticed.

Shadrack's men were so focused on my men that they didn't even see me coming towards them. I snuck up behind one of the men Raiden was fighting and drove my sword through his back. Raiden nodded thanks to me. A split second and that's all it take's, I reminded myself. I've reminded myself that my whole life, that was all the other man that Raiden was fighting needed, him to be distracted for a split second, that an opening, when Raiden nodded thanks to me, he drove his sword straight into Raiden's chest.

"RAIDEN! NO!" my screams rang through the whole room as Raiden's lifeless body dropped to the ground. In that moment I remembered the time my older brother and I were captured by outlaws and they had tortured him in front of me. The same anger that went through my body that day came back. Before anyone realized what had happened fire flew from my hands and went straight to Shadrack's men. They were killed instantly. When they were all dead I dropped to the ground because I was so tired after using my magic and crawled over to Raiden and pulled him into my lap and cried.

Archer came over to me and pulled me away from Raiden as they put him on a stretcher and took him away. I cried into Archer's chest as he carried me to my room. That night Archer stayed with me as I cried myself to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

I woke to birds chirping and the sun coming straight through the window and onto my face. I sat up in bed and stretched. I looked over to see Archer sitting in a chair facing away from me.

"Please tell me last night never happened, please tell me that Raiden is with his brother," I said to Archer. He jumped up from the chair at the sound of my voice and by the look on his face I could tell that last night did happen. I let out a sob and he came over and sat on the bed and pulled me to his chest as he stroked my hair.

"I'm so sorry Blaze, they are about to have Raiden's funeral if you want to get changed," he said and I nodded getting out of bed and put on my best battle clothes. While I was getting ready Archer and I were talking about last night.

"But it doesn't make any sense, how did they get in?" I said.

"Our best guess is that they had someone helping them," he said.

"I suppose," I said as we walked towards Raiden's funeral.

The whole way through his funeral I kept having memories of Raiden.

"_You have to concentrate on your target," he said in his wise voice he always used when he was teaching._

"_I am concentrating," I retorted. He sighed and went and sat by the creek. I followed._

"_You have to clear you mind and I can tell your mind isn't clear," he said._

"_And how do you know that?" I asked. He looked down into the water._

"_Words aren't always the only thing that tells another what you're thinking." He stood and left._

The sound of my name being called brought me back from my thoughts.

"Hello, Blaze, is any body there?" Sapphira asked as she waved a hand in front of my face. I groaned and walked away.

"Blaze what's wro-" Sapphira was cut off by an arrow that went through her arm. I looked around for where the arrow had come from. Shadrack. He was standing there on top of the hill to my right and behind him was his army.

"Guards!" I yelled. My men looked straight at me and then to where I was looking. The next thing I knew people were yelling and running. My men were already on their horses and in a line. Some healers had come and taken Sapphira away. Archer brought me my horse and I mounted him. We got into formation, I was in front of everyone, Archer was to my right with my men and Regan was to my left with his men behind him.

"What is he waiting for?" asked Archer.

"My guess is as good as yours right now my friend," said Regan. God he reminded me so much of Raiden.

_What are you doing here, Shadrack? _I thought to him. Shadrack walked his horse towards us leaving his army in formation; he had two men with him.

_A word,_ he thought back. I walked Bian forward to meet him with Archer and Regan behind me.

"You have no business here Shadrack," I said.

"Well that wasn't quite the welcoming I was hoping for, but it's what to be expected coming from a _Korsakov_." The word Korsakov was laced with hatred and venom. "Can I not come and see my own sons?" he asked.

"Well you see him," I nodded my head in Regan's direction, "Now leave."

"I only see one of my sons, where is Raiden?" he asked while looking around.

"He's dead, your men killed him last night," I said. He looked back at the man on his right with more hatred then I have ever seen on a man's face.

"So now you can leave father," said Regan in a cold voice. Shadrack's eyes shot to Regan.

"No," he said.

"What did you say?" I asked.

"I said no, I'm not leaving." Just then an idea came to me.

"Fine then if you're going to play the hard way I will make you a deal, how does that sound?" I asked.

"What's your offer?"

"Your best fighter against mine," I said. He thought about it for a moment.

"And?" he asked

"If I win you then you and your army go back to Monsea and never return. If you win, you can stay for as long as you wish," I said.

"Agreed."

"Who will your fighter be?" I asked.

"Me."

"Excuse me?"

"You never said who my fighter had to be so I choose myself. So young Blaze who do you choose?" he asked.

_Blaze you have to fight, you're the only one who has a chance against him,_ Regan thought to me.

"Fine. I choose myself as well," I said as I dismounted Bian and Shadrack dismounted his horse.

"Archer go," I said, not taking my eyes off of Shadrack. I sensed him coming towards me to argue,

"But-" I cut Archer off.

"I said _go _Archer," I snapped at him. A smirk appeared on Shadrack's face. I just glared at him. I heard Archer and Regan return back to the rest of the guards, Shadrack nodded to his companion's to go and they also returned to their side.

"I hope you realize, that when you die, I will become king," he said as he pulled his sword from his belt as I did the same.

"And I hope that you realize that the last face you see today will be mine looking down at your dying body." I was going to start and finish this fight. I lunged towards him with the speed of light. I caught him by surprise but Shadrack managed to leap out of the way, my sword only cutting his sleeve.

I lunged again and this time he was ready, he spun and his sword slid over the back of my leg cutting just above my knee, I felt the pain as I tried to put weight on it. I was not going to give up. Swords were soaring with sparks flying. Shadrack was Gifted to kill, this would be my hardest fight, and this could be my last.

The pain was getting worse, he must have cut deeper than I originally thought, I had to end this.

_Concentrate on your target, clear you mind._ Raiden was right. I stood back from Shadrack watching him closely, every breath he took, every twitch of his muscles. We began circling each other. Our eyes locked. I saw his eyes flicker before he took his first step. He was going straight for my chest. He was Gifted to kill but I was Gifted to be stronger _and _faster. With all my strength I swung my sword into his, from the amount of force he lost his grip on his sword, before it even hit the ground I kicked Shadrack in the chest with my good leg, he fell to the ground about three meters away. I ran over to him and put my foot to his throat.

"This is not your kingdom, you shouldn't have come."

"Are you going to kill me Princess?"

"I'm not a Princess. I'm _your _Queen and the Queen of _this _Kingdom."

"You don't have it in you to kill."

"You don't know me very well at all then." I drove my sword through his chest.

"It was meant to be you that died, not Raiden." With that Shadrack took his last breath, and what happened next was something that caught me off guard. I saw a tear slide down Shadrack's cheek. Even the most evil men in the world have the people they love. Shadrack didn't come here to kill me; he came to end his own suffering.

My men behind me cheered and started chanting my name. Archer was the first to my side, "Blaze come you must see a healer, you've lost a lot of blood."

"Shadrack-" He wouldn't let me finish.

"Its ok his dead. The men will take care of him, they'll throw him into the sea. He's gone." He was looking with worry at my wound.

"No we have to bury him, he will be buried with his sword."

"Blaze that's ridiculous."

"Archer please." I was begging him. Although Shadrack's sons would not join him, he still loved them. I would do this for Raiden. Raiden had once said to me '_I love my father, but I hate Shadrack.'_

"Go with the men to the healer I will make arrangements and come and see you as soon as it is done."

The men had a stretcher for me. I refused to be carried and walked to the healer's chambers myself. One of them had his arm under my shoulders and I allowed him to carry most of my weight. When I got to the healer's I allowed myself to go into unconscious.

**A ****month later…**

"Ladies and Gentlemen please rise for Her Royal Highness Blaze Korsakov, and His Royal Majesty Archer Raksha."

**THE END**


End file.
